


Christmas Wishes

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drakecest Advent Calendar, Holidays, Incest, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: Written for the Drakecest Advent Calendar over on Tumblr.
Santa Claus was the theme for this particular fic.
Santa Sam is coming to town.  I had intended for this to be a little more on the smutty side, but it ended up being more feels-y.  Whoops.





	

“Ho ho ho!”  Sam announced as he stepped into the living room and turned towards the sofa that his younger brother was currently occupying.  A new accessory adorned his head, which happened to be a red and white Santa hat.

 

“Sam, what are you doing?”  Nathan asked as he turned the page of the history book sitting on the coffee table, one of the many that he had recently been poring over, and then glanced up to actually _look_ at his brother.  A snicker escaped his lips when he saw what Sam was wearing.  “Where’d you get that?”

 

“From the store of course, where else do we get anything?”  Sam retorted as he moved a hand up to the white fuzzy cuff of the hat and scratched at his forehead.  “It’s kind of itchy, though.  I don’t know how Santa Claus does it.”

 

Nathan laughed as he closed the thick tome and sat back into the couch.  “So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit from ‘Santa Sam’?”  He teased as he crossed his arms while a smirk played at the corner of his lips.

 

“Well,” Sam started to speak as he moved towards their sofa and then plopped down next to his younger brother.  “Santa Sam wants to find out what you want for Christmas.”  He grinned at Nathan, a hint of teeth showing in between his lips.  “I also need to know if you’ve been a good boy or not this year,” Sam said with a suggestive pat of his hand upon his thigh.

 

Nathan looked down at Sam’s lap and then looked back up at his brother’s face.  “Oh no, I’m not getting on your lap, no way,” he said with a shake of his head and a wave of his hand. 

 

“Aww, come on Nathan,” Sam pleaded as he slung an arm around his little brother’s shoulder and tugged him in.  “I went to the trouble of getting this hat and everything, the least you can do is play along.”

 

Nathan sighed, thinking to himself how _silly_ the whole thing was.  “Fine, _fine_ ,” he said as he slipped out of Sam’s grip and moved to clamber onto his older brother’s lap.  He wasn’t sure what Sam’s intentions were, but he had a feeling that they weren’t anything as pure as _just_ telling him what he wanted as a Christmas present.  His cheeks heated up at the thought.  “There,” Nathan announced as he settled his butt on Sam’s thighs.  He felt downright _ridiculous_ sitting there perched on Sam’s lap.  “Happy?”

 

“I think you’ll be the one who’s happy when you get what you want for Christmas,” Sam replied with a mischievous smile as he slid an arm around his brother’s back.  “Now, tell Santa what you want.”

 

“Honestly, I haven’t really given much thought to it,” Nathan answered with a thoughtful finger pressed to his chin.  “Other than the usual money, treasure, fame and fortune.  I pretty much have everything I want, minus those.”  He glanced up towards Sam and gave a little laugh.  “This might sound cheesy, but I’ve already got the best thing that I could have ever asked for.”

 

Sam tilted his head in curiosity as he smoothed his hand over the base of Nathan’s back, letting a finger slide over the divot there.  “Oh yeah?  What’s that?’

 

Nathan chuckled and shook his head before answering.  “I’ve got my big brother back from the dead.  I can’t ask for more than that.”

 

“Nathan…” Sam got out softly, before wrapping his arms around his younger brother in a tight hug and dipping his head down to bury his face in Nathan’s neck.  All of the feelings and regrets that he thought he had gotten over, suddenly came rushing back with his brother’s confession and a sniffle escaped him.  “Let’s make this the best Christmas ever, okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Nathan said with a soft smile as he moved a hand up to the back of Sam’s neck so that he could stroke the hair that was poking out from the bottom of his Santa Claus hat.  “Let’s.”


End file.
